Vision
Vision is main characer from "The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes!" Origin The robot villain Ultron created the Vision - a type of android he dubs a synthezoid - to use against Ultron's own creator, Dr. Hank Pym . He was named for being the "Vision of Perfection". The Avengers believe that the Vision's body was created from that of the original Human Torch, the android Jim Hammond, while the patterns of his synthetic brain were based on those of the then-deceased Wonder Man. The Avengers would later learn that the time lord Immortus harnessed the power of the Forever Crystal to split the original Human Torch into two separate entities; one body remained the original Torch, while Ultron used the other to create the Vision. Mayor Stroy Arces Almost immediately, the Vision rebelled against his creator and joined the Avengers. He become a distinguished member of the Earth's mightiest heroes, but unknowing to the Vision and his teammates, Ultron had placed a chip that allows him to control the Vision and ascertain and information that Vision might learn of that would assist his creator in plotting the ultimate downfall of the human race. The Avengers were testing a new metal called adamantium. Ultron linked himself to the Vision and had him remake himself with the new metal. Eventually, the Vision gained control and helped the Avengers defeat Ultron. Vision would later became romantically involved with his teammate Wanda Maximoff, also known as the Scarlet Witch. The two eventually married and later, using Wanda's hex powers, conceived twin boys they named Thomas and William. The family lived peacefully in New Jersey for awhile, before Vision and Wanda decided to join the West Coast Avengers. While serving on the Avengers' west coast team, rogue US government agents, manipulated by the time traveling Immortus, abducted Vision and dismantled him. The Avengers recovered his parts and Hank Pym rebuilt him to the best of his abilities. However, Simon Williams refused to let his brain patterns once again be used to provide a matrix for Vision's emotions. Simon felt that the original process, done without his consent, had "ripped out his soul". Although Williams' own love for Wanda caused him to feel guilty, he tried to justify his actions by claiming Vision was never anything but a copy of him; a claim that a number of other Avengers accepted. This, along with the damage done to the Vision's synthetic skin during dismantlement, resulted in the synthezoid's resurrection as a colorless and emotionless artificial human. Furthermore, the original Human Torch was resurrected, causing speculation about Vision's identity. Soon after that, Thomas and William were revealed not to be the children of Scarlet Witch and Vision, but rather fragments from the soul of the demon Mephisto, who had been broken apart by Franklin Richards shortly before the birth of the twins. Wanda had unconsciously grabbed the soul fragments and used them to fulfill her and her husband's desire to have children. The twins were then absorbed back into Mephisto, but Wanda's magic had transformed fragments so drastically that they caused Mephisto to disperse once again. The loss of the twins temporarily drove Scarlet Witch to insanity and, although she recovered, she and Vision separated, each operating on a different Avengers team. The Vision regained his emotions by adopting new brain patterns from a deceased scientist named Alex Lipton. He eventually gained a new body that resembled his original from an alternate reality counterpart. In addition, Simon Williams' brain patterns gradually reemerged and combined with Lipton's patterns, restoring the Vision's capacity for full emotion. While he recovered from a crippling injury inflicted during a battle with Morgan Le Fey, the Vision gave up his attempt to reconcile with Wanda. Though he still loved her, Vision felt that she was better off without him. When he recovered, he found that Wanda and Wonder Man had begun a relationship. Trying to move on, Vision became romantically involved with teammates Ms. Marvel and Mantis, before ultimately reuniting with his wife. However, lingering grief over the loss of Thomas and William once again drove Wanda insane. She attempted to rewrite reality in order to recreate them, thus causing a series of catastrophic events that included the Vision crashing a quinjet into the Avengers Mansion. As he emerged out of the rubble, Vision apologized to his stunned teammates, telling them he was no longer in control of his body. He then expelled several spheres that formed into five Ultrons. The Avengers destroyed them, but She-Hulk, enraged at the destruction done to the team, ripped apart the remains of Vision. Later, the Avengers believed that Ultron may have put a command in the Vision that would have been activated by the Avengers' 'code white' alert. It is still unknown whether Wanda's magic or Ultron's command was responsible. . Vision has been brought back to life somehow. Vision 2.0 Utterly destroyed, the Vision's remains were placed in storage until the Avengers could find a way to reactivate him. Some months later, a boy by the name of Nathaniel Richards traveled back in time - using a highly advanced suit of armor - to seek aid from the Avengers in escaping his future as Kang the Conqueror. After realizing that he had traveled back to a time when the Avengers had disbanded, Nathaniel, using his new armor, broke into the Avengers' storage facility looking for anything he could use against Kang. Upon the discovery of the original Vision’s remains, Nathaniel downloaded the Vision's operating system and data files into his armor. Among the Vision's collected data banks Nathaniel discovered the "Avengers Fail-safe Program"; an emergency revival protocol created by the late Vision to locate and evaluate potential candidates for a new generation of Avengers, should the original team have disbanded. Deciding to activate the program himself, Nathaniel recruited several super-youths, all whom appeared to have a connection with the Avengers. Together, they started the Young Avengers, taking up names and costumes to honor the original Avengers. Despite his best efforts, however, Nathaniel's future eventually caught up with him. Kang, desperate to preserve the current time-line, tracked Nathaniel down. When he arrived he found that Nathaniel had made some powerful friends, all of whom were prepared to fight defend Nathaniel against Kang. However, the presence of both the young and the old Nathaniel Richards, caused the time-stream to fluctuate, distorting and warping reality. Hoping that removing Kang would repair the fractured time-line Nathaniel killed his future self. With the time-stream still in a state of disarray, Nathaniel realized that, for the sake of the universe, he had to accept his fate and become Kang. Before returning to his native time period however, he left behind his neuro-kinetic armor, still imprinted with the remnants of Nathaniel's brain patterns, emotions and memories. This, combined with the late Vision's data banks and operating system, allowed Nathaniel's armor to gain sentience. Able to fully utilize the powers and abilities of its predecessor, Nathaniel's armor became the new Vision. Extremely wary of allowing anything to do with Kang to have access to the Avengers, the reformed New Avengers tested and analyzed this new Vision for anything and everything that could be used against them. Growing tired of the endless analysis and suspicion, Vision eventually decided to join the Young Avengers instead. Having inherited Nathaniel's personality and memories, he developed an unrequited crush for his teammate Stature. The original Vision's powers and memories - coupled with Nathaniel's imprinted intuition - led him to the belief that twin teammates Speed and Wiccan may be the 'imaginary' children of the Scarlet Witch and his deceased predecessor. Vision sided with the Anti-Registration side during the Civil War and fought along side them against Iron Man and his Pro-Registration team. During the final battle between the two sides, he compromised Iron Man's armor allowing Captain America to take the upper hand. After the Civil War, Vision traveled around the world trying figure himself out, becoming many people to find that he was one particular individual. He went to Camp Hammond and, while impersonating Tony Stark, he took Cassie away from camp grounds with the intention to make clear to her that he, wishing to be called Jonas, wasn't a what, but a who - a real person who had feelings for her. He desired to find out if she had similar feelings for him. They shared a kiss, but Cassie stated that she needed time which Jonas was willing to give. During the Skrull invasion of New York, Vision, along with his fellow Young Avengers, tried to keep the people safe while staving off the invading force. The Super-Skrulls, however, maintained the upper-hand, defeating both the Young Avengers and the Initiative. Vision was shot with a beam that destroyed his head. He survived, and he and his teammates join Nick Fury against the Skrulls. After, Jonas joined the Mighty Avengers with Stature. They remained members of the Young Avengers, maintaining a duel membership . Power and Abilities The Solar Jewel on the Vision's forehead absorbs ambient solar energy to provide the needed power for him to function, and he is also capable of discharging this energy as optic beams; with this, he can fire beams of infra-red and microwave radiation. In extreme cases he can discharge this same power through the Solar Jewel itself which amplifies its destructive effects considerably, albeit at the cost of losing most of his resources. The Vision also possesses the ability to manipulate his density, which at its lowest allows flight and a ghostly, phasing intangibility, and at its heaviest provides superhuman strength, immovability, and a diamond-hard near invulnerability. The Vision is capable of reaching a density ten times greater than that of depleted uranium. On one occasion, the Vision uses this extreme durability to render unconscious the villain Count Nefaria. The Vision often uses his ability to alter his density against foes, by phasing an intangible hand through them and then partially re-materializing it—a process he describes as "physical disruption." This effect typically causes great pain and results in incapacitation, as is the case when used against the Earth-712 version of the hero Hyperion. Being an artificial life-form/android of sorts, the Vision possesses multiple superhuman senses—as well as superhuman stamina, reflexes, speed, agility, and strength (even without being at high density). The Vision was trained in unarmed combat by Captain America, and is an expert in the combat use of his superhuman powers. The Vision is an expert on his own construction and repair, and is a highly skilled tactician and strategist. The Vision controls his density by interfacing with an unknown dimension to/from which he can shunt or accrue mass, thus becoming either intangible or extraordinarily massive. The Vision also possesses superhuman analytical capabilities, and has the ability to process information and make calculations with superhuman speed and accuracy. The Vision of the Young Avengers is able to use Iron Lad's neuro-kinetic armor to recreate the former Vision's abilities, including strength; density manipulation, and flight. The solar cell on the Vision's forehead can also emit a beam of infrared and microwave radiation. The Vision is also capable of energy and holographic manipulation, shapeshifting, and time travel. In Ultima Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers